firefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brockville Fire Department
There are a lot of 'unusual' edits on this page, many of which don't make sense. * Why delete the links to the photos? * Pierce and Fort Garry didn't have any sort of deal in the early 2000s, so there's no such thing as a Pierce Contender with Fort Garry bodywork, unless there was an accident or something. *I couldn't find mention anywhere online of a Spartan ERV delivery to Brockville. Nothing in council minutes, nothing on the Spartan ERV site and nothing on the Dependable site. This isn't the first time weird edits have been made. If they don't make sense, they will be reverted. Uzbek (talk) 13:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC) hello, Brockville FD just received there newest truck. Its a 2015 Rosenbauer Viper Arial 1250-500-78' this is called Ladder 3. squirt 3 has been renamed squirt 7 and is a spare parked at station 2. Ladder 3 is at station 1 More stuff A new Rosenbauer pumper was just added as P6. However, I can find no mention of this truck anywhere online, including Brockville Council minutes. The minutes do mention the aerial at Ladder 3, as does the Restech Twitter feed. So I've deleted it pending additional confirmation. Uzbek (talk) 14:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Pumper 6 has been retired as the arrival of new e-one, its been donated to the college for pre service firefighting course. Rescue 1 has been renamed Pumper 6 until next buy to replace it as well. Currently station one houses new e-one named Pumper/Rescue 1 Pumper 4 and Pumper 6 Station 2 houses the 2,3 and new aerial 5 as primary. Truck 2 has been upgraded and car 5 removed from fleet Also Pumper 6 formerly rescue 1 and squrt 2 are only spares at their respective stations Truck year To the IP editor who keeps changing the years of the E-Ones to 2018 - please stop. It's not 2018. If this continues, you'll be banned. Uzbek (talk) 00:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::So that's done. Uzbek (talk) 01:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC) They actually are 2018's. For resale value purposes, its apart of our new system, in which every 10 years trucks will be replaced, regardless of mileage, usage, to maintain value. Hence why they were branded 2018. But I'm sure you as well work for the BFD. The fact it is not 2018 doesn't mean that a vehicle would not be branded 2018. It's common practice. ::Whatever department practice is, they were built and entered service in 2017. The ULC test plate says 2017. And if this is common practice, it's the first I've heard of it. So 2017 is what it's going to read. Uzbek (talk) 02:55, September 26, 2017 (UTC) You're simply ignorant. It's a common practice followed by all vehicle manufacturers. Not only fire department vehicles. In may of this year you could buy a 2018. You've set this site, with an Open mic so to speak, yet when information is added, it's erased simply because you personally don't understand, or have "never heard of it". The date the truck was put into service is not what's written. They are 2018's. But by all means distribute bullshit, it's you're site. But at some point, maybe next shift, I will post certification of the clearly documented 2018 e-one (oh by the, typhoon chassis) rescue pump. ::Unlike cars and passenger vehicles, fire apparatus are traditionally denoted by the year they were delivered to the department. If you can offer any technical drawings or specifications that indicate otherwise, I'd be interested to see it. Better yet, which dealer sold these trucks? Canuck101 (talk) 12:56, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Does the department run this website that lists the trucks as 2017s? Or the council, that, presumably using info from the Chief, approved the purchase of 2017 trucks? See, even when you might have credible info (the dealer does list the pumper as a Typhoon), we're engaging in a pointless argument about what year it is. And of the thousands of articles in this wiki, this one has strangely attracted more than its share of outright false information over the years. :::Please stop this. Uzbek (talk) 15:41, September 26, 2017 (UTC)